undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 18
|prev = Chapter 17 |next = Chapter 19 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-18-778125385 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181396936192/underearth-book-1-chapter-18}} "It sounded like it came from over here..." a young, high-pitched voice said. "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you..." Frisk felt himself nod, but something about all this felt off. "Are you okay?" Frisk felt himself nod again. "Here, get up..." Frisk felt himself being lifted up, something furry assisting him in this endeavor. After he felt he was in a standing position, he felt himself saying something, but it sounded like only a mumble, so quiet he didn't even hear it. "Huh, that's a nice name. My name is..." ---- Frisk opened his eyes. He was floating in a pool of water, the smell of rot and must surrounded him. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, his brain racing to decipher what had just happened, and that strange... dream? He then remembered Undyne, and that the bridge had been cut, causing him to fall. He looked around, finding floating planks around the area, as well as entire heaps of trash surrounding him. Standing up, he started wading towards the cavernous opening on the other side of the tunnel he'd fallen into. A large roaring waterfall stood on Frisk's left side, trash occasionally coming down it, and a steady current followed with Frisk through the cavern's maw. Through the opening was two large waterfalls, one on each side of Frisk. The waterfall on the left here seems to flow from the ceiling of the cavern. Occasionally, a piece of trash would flow through and follow the current to the right waterfall, and into the bottomless abyss below. Frisk continued onward, now fighting the current in the area. Further up, there were countless heaps of garbage. Bicycles, computer cases, coolers, disc cases, bags, canisters, if you could think of it, it was most likely there. Some ways into the area, there was another waterfall supplying the water in this area, as well as the trash. Near the waterfall was a dummy, very similar to the one in the Citadel. As Frisk approached it, he decided to punch the dummy as hard as he could. Felt good. After punching the dummy, Frisk got back on track to looking for a way out of where-ever he'd fallen into. As he walked towards the waterfall, he heard a splash behind him. "FOOL!" a loud, booming voice announced. "You think you can hurt ME???" Just then, the dummy from before erupted from the water in front of Frisk. "I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to like inside a dummy too. Until... YOU CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat. But the things you SAID! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of their dummy!" I knew I should have paid more attention to whatever I said to that thing. Frisk thought as the mad dummy continued shouting at him. "HUMAN! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!" In a reactionary measure, Frisk punched the dummy in the head, causing the dummy to collapse into multiple pieces into the water. That was easy. Frisk started looking around for an exit again when he heard the dummy's voice once again. "Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!" the dummy shouted as its pieces emerged from the water and re-assembled. "Even if you attack my vessel, you'll NEVER hurt me! I'll defeat you and take your SOUL!" The dummy's eyes began glowing a bright red as many miniature dummies erupted from the water, firing off magic missiles at Frisk, some of which hit him, each one burning like nothing else. Once the barrages were over, Frisk collapsed onto one knee, trying to catch his breath. While he was down, a large group of mini-dummies was grouping up behind him. When they all fired, Frisk heard the sound of the magic missiles firing. Without thinking, he just ducked, causing all the magic missiles to pass over his head and hit the initial dummy. "OWWWW, you DUMMIES!! Watch where you're aiming your MAGIC ATTACKS!" The dummy then looked shocked as it reviewed what it had just said. "Hey! You!" he then shouted at Frisk. "Forget I said anything about Magic!!!" Frisk moved in to hit the dummy again, though same as before, it fell to pieces and reassembled. The dummy then began to continue ranting on, mini-dummies erupting from the water from time to time, and Frisk sometimes being able to line up perfectly with the dummy to get the missiles to hit them instead of him. Eventually though, the dummy appeared to have had enough of the mini-dummies hitting him. "HEY GUYS!" he shouted to his summoned minions, causing hundreds to erupt from the water. "Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? Well... FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!!!" As he shouted the last sentence, one by one, each of the mini-dummies disappeared in a blood-red flame. "hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! Now you'll see my true power: Relying on people that aren't garbage!" Frisk got ready for anything. "DUMMY BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE!" As the dummy shouted, a miniature rocket erupted from the water and drew towards Frisk. After about a second, the rocket hit him, exploding when it made contact, launching Frisk backward, his entire body stinging like crazy. "DUMMY BOTS! AGAIN!" Another rocket launched from the water just as Frisk got to his feet. As the missile drew near, Frisk began running at the dummy at full speed, and from the sound of it, the missile followed. As Frisk heard the missile coming near, he collapsed into the water as fast as he could. When he looked back up, the missile ran right into the dummy. "DUMMY BOTS! You're AWFUL!!! LAUNCH AGAIN!!!" As he finished shouting, ten missiles launched from the water, homing in on Frisk. Once they got close, Frisk ran right at the dummy, grabbing him, and flipping around onto his back. "Wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" the dummy shouted. Frisk held the dummy together in-place. "Don't worry about it, just know that this is gonna hurt. A lot." The mad dummy, now furious, began screaming, struggling even more, to get out of Frisk's grasp before the missiles reached them. In the end, it didn't work, and all ten missiles hit the dummy, launching both the dummy and Frisk backward into the waterfall. After a few seconds, Frisk emerged some twenty feet away from the waterfall. Another five seconds and the mad dummy emerged, incredibly pissed. "N... no way! Those guys were even WORSE than the other guys! Ech! Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES!!! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!! I'VE GOT KNIVES!!!" As he finished saying that, a knife, glowing a deep blood red, appeared next to his now battered body, and flew at Frisk, who moved out of the knife's path. Once the knife fell into the water, the dummies eyes stopped glowing its bright red color. "I'M... out of knives. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! YOU CAN'T HURT ME, AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME... forever. Forever! FOREVER!!!" The mad dummy then began laughing maniacally. This continued for some time before some liquid started dropping onto the dummies body. "Wh... What the heck is this!? Ergh! Acid rain!?! Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!" The dummy then dove straight into the water. After a few seconds, the same ghost from the Citadel came down from the ceiling of the cavern. "...sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I? As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left... Oh no... You guys looked like you were having fun... Oh no... I just wanted to say hi..." "Dapperblook, it's fine. I'm actually glad you showed up when you did." "Oh... well... I'm going to head home now... Oh... Umm... Feel free to 'come with ' if you want... But no pressure... I understand if you're busy... It's fine... No worries... Just thought I'd offer..." The ghost then drifted backward into the waterfall. Wait, is there an opening behind there? Frisk looked around in a nearby trash pile, finding a garbage can lid. Holding it over his head, he walked through the waterfall. }} Category:Underearth